lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Powiązania postaci
Powrót do działu Powracające Zagadnienia 01 Jack 02 Kate 03 Charlie 04 Locke 05 Hurley 06 Sawyer 07 Jin i Sun 08 Claire i Aaron 09 Shannon i Boone 10 Rose i Bernard 11 Michael i Walt 12 Ana-Lucia 13 Libby 14 Desmond Powiązania ogólne Związki rodzinne Teorie Jack *1) Spotkał Anę Lucię na lotnisku. - odcinek 1:20 - Do No Harm. *2) W szpitalu, w Los Angeles przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. *3) Spotyka Desmonda biegając w górę i w dół na stadione - odcinek 2:01 - Man of Science, Man of Faith. *4) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. Kate *1) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. Charlie * 1) Charlie spotyka Hurley'ego w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu gdy Hurley chce wsiąść do windy w której jest już Charlie i sporo innych ludzi. W końcu rezygnuje gdyż w windzie jest za mało miejsca a Charlie odgraża się mówiąc: "Niektórzy śpieszą się na samolot!" Locke *1) Hurley i Locke pracowali w pewnym momencie dla tego samego faceta - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (nabijał się z jego wycieczki do Australii w jednym z pierwszych odcinków), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami (ułożyli mu potem pod domem napis z krasnali). Później Locke pracował w tej samej firmie produkującej pudełka, tyle że należała ona już do Hurleya - odcinek 1:04 - Walkabout oraz odcinek 1:18 - Numbers. *2) Locke podaje Rose leki, które jej wypadły. *3) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku - odcinek 1:24 - Exodus: Part 2. Hurley *1) Hurley i Locke pracowali w pewnym momencie dla tego samego faceta - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (nabijał się z jego wycieczki do Australii w jednym z pierwszych odcinków), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami (ułożyli mu potem pod domem napis z krasnali). Później Locke pracował w tej samej firmie produkującej pudełka, tyle że należała ona już do Hurleya - odcinek 1:04 - Walkabout oraz odcinek 1:18 - Numbers. *2) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *3) Hurley obwiniał się za spowodowanie wypadku w którym zginął mąż Libby. *4) Libby widzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Huga. *5) Hurley obwiniał się również za śmierć Libby. Sawyer *1) Pewnego dnia Sawyer spotyka Anę i Christiana (kiedy wpada na drzwi samochodu, które Chris otwiera. *2) Sawyer zostaje obsłużony w barze przez matkę Kate. *3) Sawyer spotyka ojca Jack`a. Sayid *1) Shannon wkopała na lotnisku Sayida. *2) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. *3) Podczas wojny w Iraku Sayid trafia do niewoli, gdzie dowódzcą oddziału jest Joe Inman. Jin i Sun *1) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *2) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku - odcinek 1:24 - Exodus: Part 2. Claire i Aaron *1) Ojcem rzekomo martwej, a potem zmartwychwstałej dziewczyny, której sprawę bada Eko, jest jasnowidz pomagający Claire. *2) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. Shannon i Boone *1) W szpitalu, w Los Angeles Jack przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. *2) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a - odcinek 2:06 - Abandoned. *3) Shannon wkopała na lotnisku Sayida. *4) Boone był kierownikiem firmy udzielającej ślubów, gdzie Jack się ożenił. Rose i Bernard *1) Locke podaje Rose leki, które wypadły jej na lotnisku. Michael i Walt *1) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. *2) Charlie, Hurley, Michael i Walt nocowali w tym samym hotelu. Ana-Lucia *1) Jack spotkał Anę Lucię na lotnisku. - odcinek 1:20 - Do No Harm. *2) Ana-Lucia poznaje ojca Jacka - Christiana, wyrusza z nim w podróż. *3) Pewnego dnia Sawyer spotyka Anę i Christiana (kiedy wpada na drzwi samochodu, które Chris otwiera. Libby *1) Hurley obwiniał się za spowodowanie wypadku w którym zginął mąż Libby. *2) Hurley obwiniał się również za śmierć Libby. *3) Libby widzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Huga. *4) Libby spotyka Desmonda, który chce wziąć udział w regatach. Daje mu łódź swojego niedawno zmarłego męża. Desmond *1) Desmond powyjściu z więzienia spotyka Libby, która daje mu łódź swojego niedawno zmarłego męża. *2) Spotyka Jacka na stadionie. Powiązania ogólne *1) Jack w szpitalu, w Los Angeles przeszedł obok Shannon i jej macochy. *2) Hurley i Locke pracowali w pewnym momencie dla tego samego faceta - Randy'ego, był on szefem Locke'a w firmie produkującej pudełka (nabijał się z jego wycieczki do Australii w jednym z pierwszych odcinków), a wcześniej był szefem Hurleya w tym barze z kurczakami (ułożyli mu potem pod domem napis z krasnali). Później Locke pracował w tej samej firmie produkującej pudełka, tyle że należała ona już do Hurleya. *3) Ana Lucia spotyka na lotnisku Jack`a. *4) Gdy Boone siedzi w komisariacie, w Australii, policjanci wnoszą Sawyer`a - odcinek 1:13 - Hearts and Minds *5) Sawyer spotyka ojca Jack`a. *6) Ana-Lucia poznaje ojca Jacka - Christiana, wyrusza z nim w podróż. *7) Pewnego dnia Sawyer spotyka Anę i Christiana (kiedy wpada na drzwi samochodu, które Chris otwiera. *8) Sawyer zostaje obsłużony w barze przez matkę Kate. *9) Ojciec Kate spotkał Sayida, gdy ten był pojmany przez żołnierzy amerykańskich. *10) Sayida wypuszcza amerykanski dowódca, który, jak sie później okazuje, razem z Desmondem na wyspie przyciskał słynny guzik. *11) Desmond poznaje Libby i dostaje od niej łódź na swoją wyprawę dookoła świata. *12) Libby widzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym Huga. *13) Jack spotyka Desmonda biegając w górę i w dół na stadione - odcinek 2:01 - Man of Science, Man of Faith *14) Ojcem rzekomo martwej, a potem zmartwychwstałej dziewczyny, której spraę bada Eko, jest jasnowidz pomagający Claire. *15) Gdy Jin idzie wypełnia polecenie swojego szefa (ojca Sun), w domu faceta, którego potem pobił jest włączony telewizor, a w nim Hurley. *16) Żona Jacka uczestniczy w tym samym wypadku samochodowym co ojciec Shannon i Boone`a. *17) Charlie, Hurley, Michael i Walt nocowali w tym samym hotelu. *18) Shannon wkopała na lotnisku Sayida. *19) Pracowniczka totka, która wylosowała numerki Hurleya była kochanką Sawyera. *20) Locke podaje Rose leki, które jej wypadły. *21) Boone był kierownikiem firmy udzielającej ślubów, gdzie Jack się ożenił. *22) Hurley nuci piosenkę Driveshaft ze swoim kuplem w sklepie z płytami (po tym jak odszedł z pracy). *23) W odcinku, w którym Sun oblewa kawą Jin`a, idąc do łazienki mija Locke'a na wózku. *24) Michael był u tego samego prawnika co Claire. *25) Hurley obwiniał się za spowodowanie wypadku w którym zginął mąż Libby. Związki rodzinne *1) Boone i Shannon to przyrodnie rodzeństwo. *2) Jin i Sun to małżeństwo. *3) Rose i Bernard to małżeństwo. *4) Walt jest synem Michaela. Teorie *1) Claire może być przyrodnią siostrą Jacka